The Accident with the Mistletoe
by The.Awesome.Reader6
Summary: Looks like Scorpius and Albus are planning something. Something involving Rose. Do their plot go as planned, or does it all just go wrong... Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: Sadly this magical world is not mine, nor the characters really. So sad.**

* * *

There she is. The angel on earth, with her glistening red hair and her confident yet sort of playful smile. "Albus, I don't think I can do this. We should just stop," said the platinum haired boy, shaking from head to toe, from fear or the cold only he knew.

"Don't be silly. This is going to work, Okay? Just trust me on this one," replied the slightly agitated boy. "Okay, here she comes," I pat his back and give him a slight shove. He glares back before walking towards the angel-I mean Rose. "Why hello Rose, Fancy meeting you here on this fine morning," This better work, or else I'm going to have to start living with the Giant Squid, never to show my face again. Bit dramatic, I know but what did you expect with me being the spawn of Draco Malfoy and all.

"I go to school and practically live here. Of course your going to see me around, idiot", replied Rose with an eye roll, I think. It's weird really that I think she's the love of my life, but really, I can't help myself, she's like nothing I've ever seen or met in my life.

"Umm...Right. Anyway, can you come and help me with putting some stuff up in this room?"

"What is it? Why can't you ask your best friend, Scorpius? I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to help." Oh Merlin, she knows my name? And she thinks so highly of me. I think the plan is already working. At least I don't have to live with the Giant Squid, don't think he wants my company either.

"Oh Scorpius is helping me, but I don't think just the two of us can finish hanging all the Christmas decorations for that room before dinner. Your help would be greatly appreciated, and maybe even greatly rewarded by whatever you want," replied Albus, waggling his eyebrows. Maybe I should pretend like I'm doing work or something, just in case.

Rose walks into the room, with Albus trailing behind her. "Hi, Rose," I reply shyly. HI, that's all. Merlin's balls, I'm so lame. I mean, come on I should've said something witty but instead I say Hi. I'm a mess.

She looks around before saying sarcastically, "Oh you helpless little boys, if only you had something that can help decorate the room much faster, with the snap of your fingers. Oh Right , You do. Something called magic boys, use it." Merlin's Beard, I forgot all about the whole magic stuff. I look at Albus to see that his eyes have grown way to big to be normal.

" Ummm...Well Obviously. B-But umm... Professor Snape took our wands away and said he'll only return it at dinner. But we can't leave without finishing this," Well that was some quick thinking, Good job Scorpius Your awesome. Okay, gotta stop talking to myself. Pretty sure Rose would find that really lame. Can't have my future wife think of me as unworthy of her almost godly presence.

Rose's eyebrows raised, "And why exactly did he do that?" Well, damn. they obviously don't call her the daughter of the smartest witch for no reason.

"Well, you know how Snape can be. He hates me because, well, look at me. I'm a Potter, and I don't think Snape has been the same since Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor instead of his beloved Slytherin," replied Albus, doing some really quick thinking. Not my fault I'm not Slytherin material.

"So do you want me to just swish my wand, or what? How are we doing this?" I stare at Albus, if she just uses her wand then this will all have been for nothing and we won't be able to spend time together and eventually fall in love like it was planned. This is so unfa- Woah is Albus trying to steal her wand?! Wait, why is he telling me to shoo. What's wron-Ohh wait, I think he means distract her. Right. Distract her. Bullcrap, I can't even think of a way to distract someone, I am just not up to my level of intelligence today. Oh right, better get to distracting this lovely piece of ass, if I do say so myself.

"Hey, Rose. Can I-" Fuck, What should I say? Do I want to show her something? Other than my impressi- Wait stay focused.

"Can you what?" Why does she have to look so adorably cute when she's confused. I am losing my freaking mind.

"Can I just say how lovely your hair looks today?" Okay, now I just sound really feminine. Next thing you know I'll be complimenting her shoes or something.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Oh, She seems kind of mad, maybe I should've said something else. "No, No Of course not. W-Why would I...I mean..." Help me, Albus

"Guys, lets just finish up. I'm starting to get hungry. Do your thing Rose and get this over with," says Albus, the ultimate lifesaver. In my mind anyway.

"Yeah sure, Let me just...get...my. OH Bollocks." Is it possible that someone can look so cute while they swear or am I just going crazy?

"What's wrong, Rose?" asked Albus, trying to look innocent. I really gotta teach Albus to be discreet.

Rose just stared at us before saying. "I can't find my wand." She started to look around her bag and when that did't work, it was thrown on the ground.

Albus tried to console her, "It's okay, Rose. After we finish decorating the room we can just go look for it." He picked up the bag and put it on the desk. Damn, I should've done that, would've seemed gentlemanly and maybe I could've bent down and shown her my gorgeous ass. Have her anticpating, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, I'm sure you probably just dropped it on the way here." Hope that was convincing, I definitely don't want her to find out we stole it and then proceed to kill us, mostly me. If I'm dead, how am I supposed to lead a beautifully, romantic life with Rose, and our three kids Jane, Ellie, and Max?

"Okay, Yeah I probably did drop it on the way or something. Anyway, what do we do about the room now? We don't exactly have our wands on us, which is really inconvenient." Hope she isn't catching on.

"Well, we better get started then shouldn't we?"

And the first part of the plan has been very succeessful. That was really hard work and now I owe Albus a month of homework. This better work out with Rose.

Now time to commence part two of my oh-so elaborate plan, with a little help from Albus, to conquer Rose.

* * *

**Authors note: So hope you guys enjoyed that. And the second part should be up soon, I hope. Really busy with the whole university applications and stuff...**

**See you guys soon, and don't forget to review. Would be really appreciated :D**


End file.
